Financial Investment
by Tiger-Cub684
Summary: Kyoya faces a lonely night crunching numbers. Can Tamaki make things seem a little brighter? KyoyaXTamaki A birthday fic for discombobulated . shoe . Warning: Heavily implied "Lemon" ;


_This is a Birthday Fic written entirely for my dear old friend, discombobulated . shoe . HAPPY 17TH, BUDDY!_

* * *

Financial Investment

'…Honey - ¥12,000, Mori - ¥9,000, Hikaru and Karou - ¥21,000…'

Kyoya sat alone in the Third Music Room, counting the weeks' profit.

'…Haruhi - ¥11,000 (she was certainly making good progress on her debt), Tamaki - ¥14,000 (he was indeed keeping his reputation as the single highest erner)…'

'and ¥10,000 from me'. Kyoya paused at that number. His earnings had been slipping of late. But why? He couldn't recall doing anything different. Was being the "Cool" type no longer as popular with the girls as it used to be? Impossible. Cool never went out of style. Right?

He sighed and went back to the numbers. They had still made a significnt overal profit, even dispite having to pay for repairs to the windows, after Karou and Hikaru's staged fight had gotten out of hand.

The inpour of money from girls hoping to see this real-life soap opera was more than enough to cover damages. It was actually a pretty good plan, for something he hadn't come up with.

Kyoya sat back and sighed again. Counting money wasn't as satisfying as it used to be. All he ever seemed to do these days was balance out the books, and keep his friends from setting fire to the school. It was incredibly draining. He needed a break.

No, he mentally corrected himself. Breaks are for the weak. If his brothers could achieve what they had, he could do better.

"Having fun?"

Kyoya looked up to find Tamaki walking through the door. He was wearing an apron. With poka dots. And bunnies.

"Really?" he asked the blonde.

"Oh, do you like it? I saw it at a commoner shop and thought it was just charming," Tamaki chirped, "I also bought this commoner coffee."

Kyoya wrinkled his nose in distaste as the smell of cheap instant coffee wafted through the air. Tamaki put the tray down on the table. "Cookie?"

"No thank you," he replied stiffly.

"Are you sure? I had the cook make them just for you," Tamaki waved the chocolate chip biscuit in front of his friends' face temptingly.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and accepted it, "Fine, if it'll shut you up,"

It tasted good. The cookie was still warm, and the chocolate chips melted with every bite.

"So, crunching numbers, I see," Tamaki sipped his coffee, "How are we going?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "Our profit margins are certainly increasing. We're making twice as much as we were last year,"

"So Haruhi has been a wise investment then," Tamaki remarked,

For some reason, Kyoya didn't like the way he said her name. "Yes, I guess she is," he agreed, taking another bite of the cookie.

"I've noticed you've been kinda off lately," Tamaki said suddenly, staring into his cup.

Kyoya's eyes widened slightly, in surprise. Tamaki had always been good at detecting when something was wrong with him.

"It's nothing," Kyoya dismissed.

Tamaki studied him carefully. "It's not nothing, for if it were, it wouldn't be affecting you like this," he argued.

"I'm fine," Kyoya insisted.

"Did I ask you if you were fine?" Tamaki countered, "Tell me what's on your mind,"

Kyoya sighed. "It's stupid, really,"

"What is?"

"It's just…my eldest brother was recently …promoted to Vice President of the company,"

Tamaki looked at him meaningfully, "I thought you had already accepted that as the third son, you won't get anywhere with your father's business,"

"I thought I had, but we both know my brother is too lax for the job. I would be a far better vice president. I suppose a part of me always hoped I might overcome my brothers' birthrights," He explained sombrely.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're still more intelligent and more ambitious than the both of them combined. You'll be an excellent business man. You've already done wonders with the Host Club," Tamaki replied optimistically,

"The Host Club? And where is that going to get me? Once we graduate, where will the 'Host Club' leave me?" Kyoya demanded, "Don't be stupid Tamaki, this club isn't a serious business, it's just a distraction to counter the monotony of school,"

Tamaki put his cup down, "I'm rather surprised you think that. This club has huge potential in the outside world,"

Kyoya couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Are you serious? This business would never work in the real world. Real-world women expect more than just a tea party. Adult women, expect more,"

Tamaki shrugged, "Then we'll give it to them,'

Kyoya stared coldly at his friend, "I am i_not/i_ having my name associated with a brothel,"

"Everyone loves a scandal," Tamaki replied with a grin,

"I'm i_not/i_ going to be a pimp for male prostitutes," Kyoya reiterated.

Tamaki sighed, "Then we'll just have a Host Club. All women want anyway is some attention; someone to tell them how pretty they look, to hear about their day. It's the same regardless of age. It's all about the fantasy,"

"And if it doesn't work out?" Kyoya challenged,

"Then we'll think of something else," he said simply.

"…'we'?"

"Of course,"

"You'd still want to work with me, even if we're not running a Host Club?" Kyoya asked,

"Of course I would. This isn't about the Host Club. The Host Club is just an activity. We're a family, that's the most important thing. No matter what we do after school, I know I want to do it with you," Tamaki replied, gazing directly into his eyes.

"…why?" Kyoya asked in a small voice,

Tamaki shrugged, "It's more fun that way,"

Kyoya shook his head, "Somehow, I don't think 'fun' is exactly what I bring to the table,"

"Maybe not," Tamaki agreed, "but you're certainly something to look at,"

Kyoya blushed slightly, but hid it by taking a sip of that darn-awful instant coffee.

"Besides, I need you, Kyoya," Tamaki continued.

"You need me?"

"I need you,"

Before he had really registered what was happening, Tamaki had launched himself across the table and was kissing him, forcefully, get gentle. But Kyoya wasn't in the mood for gentle. He pushed back, taking the blonde boy's head in his hands. He tasted sweet, from the cookies, with a bitter aftertaste of bad coffee.

He pushed Tamaki back down on the table, and removed that ridiculous apron, before attacking his shirt buttons. There was a shattering sound, as one of the coffee cups was knocked to the floor. ¥150. It was followed closley by the other cup, another ¥150. They were good cups, but Kyoya didn't care. And Tamaki was too busy undoing his belt to notice.

The boys continued to express their love, long and hard into the night.

The next morning, the rest of the Host Club received quite a shock when they walked into the Third Music Room, but none more so than the two naked boys, sleeping together on the table.

It was later agreed that the table in question had been irriversably tainted, and had to be thrown out and replaced, at ¥1000. But as time passed, it wasn't the only piece of furniture to be replaced.

* * *

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUZZ!!!!_

_I hope you like my little story, written just for you! :D _

_I know how much you like KyoyaXTamaki, so I hope I did them justice. ;p_

_I was temped to throw in a __Twilight referance, and then blatantly point it out, but I thought it might not fit in with the story…(besides, that's *your* talent). _

_And I had a lot of fun writing this, even though I'm a TamakiXHaruhi shipper myself…but, I mean, it's yaoi. Hot. _

_Anyway, I hope all you OHSHC fans like this too, although if you don't, well, chances are, you're not the intended audience. XD _

_Oh, and Happy New Year to everyone :D I hope you all had an amazing 2009, and that 2010 will be just as, or even more, fantastic :D_


End file.
